narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katoku Hatake
THIS CHARACTER IS UNDER ACTIVE DEVELOPMENT Katoku Hyūga (かとく日向, Hyūga Katoku) is the famed son of Sayuri Uchiha and Kanatoko Hyūga; and is the twin brother of Yasaki Hyūga. Like his twin brother, Katoku dreams of following in his mother's footsteps and becoming Hokage. Because of this, he and Yasaki formed a rivalry toward one another and has since competed for who would be the one to succeed their mother as leader of Konohagakure. Background Appearance Katoku's physical features resemble mostly of his father and grandfather's with him having little to hardly any resemblance to his mother and her Uchiha lineage. Instead of having Sayuri's lush thick brown hair or even Kanatoko's black hair; Katoku inherited Sannoto's blonde hair with his own being of much lighter color. During his early academy and chunin years, his hair reached the middle of his back and was mostly always tied back into in a long loose ponytail, while the rest of his hair is uttery uncontrolled and wild. Inheritung from his father's clan, he has very fair skin and possesses the renowned Byakugan, which when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around his eyes to protrude more prominently. They are depicted with a slight tint of lavender to them. Katoku's consists of a black forehead protector tied loosely around his neck. His attire consisted of a navy blue shirt with black shorts, a khaki jacket with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows. Personality Characteristics wise, Katoku is the exact opposite of his brother. Initially Randy was a rather energetic child who loved to make friends and meet new people. Even with him being the son of the Eight Hokage and one of the highest ranking students in his class, Katoku has always been humble about his abilities never showing them off to intimate another person. Despite his humbleness, Katoku is one who loves the trill of a battle but he has a pacifist nature and is completely against the act of murder and war. Over time, Katoku had became extremely well known throughout the village because of both his talent and way of treating people. ~~more to come~~ Abilites Chakra Prowess and Life Force Physical Attributes Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Taijutsu Probably his greatest skill set, Katoku has always had a fine expertise in the art of hand to hand combat since his first began training. He trains in two very different styles of taijutsu, known as Gentle Fist and Strong Fist, both of which he learned from his father during intense training sessions. Gentle Fist As a member of the Hyūga clan, Katoku specialised in the Hyūga style close-range taijutsu combat. His own style of fighting has been compared to that of Neji Hyūga, his father's distant cousin, he has tremendous agility and dexterity, capable of dodging and striking an opponent simultaneously with no wasted motions. His attacks are rapid and fluid, precisely striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for his opponent to find an opening to counter. Using the byakugan's advantage of insight into other's chakra pathway system he can use the fighting style to cause severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. Katoku's Byakugan has been stated to be on par with his father's. Using it he able to see special nodes on the chakra network, called tenketsu, while using Gentle Fist he could not only damage opponents, but control their chakra flow as well. With the Gentle Fist, Katoku can affect internal organs, and was capable of greatly damaging an opponent to the brig of death with a single strike should he aim to harm the heart. Training in the Gentle Fist style implies superior chakra regulatory control and mastery of the human chakra network. As a result of such mastery, Katoku can eject chakra from any tenketsu in his body as a means to slow or impede incoming projectiles. Strong Fist Kekkei Genkai Byakugan Magnet Release